Sweet Loving Revenge
by TsukikoUchu-On Hiatus
Summary: Sakura goes to visit Bee after being in a relationship with him for almost five months on her two month vacation, but while there enacts her own brand of revenge that leads to a passionate night between the loving couple. Third in the Tease Series, sequel to Such a Tease and Paybacks are Nice.
"You going to visit Bee" Naruto asked seeing his female teammate shouldering a backpack and hurrying across town to the village gates, Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned to face him with a cheery smile on her lips.

Sakura nodded "That's right ever since that day months ago when Bee kissed me, we decided to be in a relationship together, since I have a couple months off from the hospital I decided why not spend all that time with him" she chirped to the blonde.

Naruto cringed and gave Sakura a pained smile, he hadn't thought it possible but Sakura had turned into such a love sick sappy girl it was sickening "Have fun and tell Bee I said hello" Naruto waved as Sakura turned on her heel and continued on her way.

Nearly a week later, Sakura walked through the gates of the cloud village humming a little tune she had heard, she spread her senses out and veered to the left when she felt Bee's chakra in that direction, a few minutes later, Sakura found him sparring with Omoi.

"BEE" Sakura called waving her arms, the dark skinned man sheathed his sword and made a beeline towards her this caused Omoi to sulk and pout in jealousy but turned away when Bee pulled Sakura into a inappropriate for public hug and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Separating several seconds later, Sakura sighed happily "Hey babe, how was the trip here you didn't run into any trouble" Bee drilled the pinkette for information, talking normally for once, Sakura was the only one he would do that for.

"Oh it was just wonderful Bee, and no trouble to speak of" Sakura cuddled into her boyfriends side and Bee wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Though I'm ready for my long needed break from everything" she grinned up at Bee with a sappy smile on her lips.

Bee just gave a cocky half smile and leaned down to steal another kiss, he seriously couldn't get enough of the pinkette, and let her know it every time they got to spend sometime together "Good cause relaxation is what your gonna get babe" Bee solemnly vowed to Sakura.

"Naruto says hi, though I don't think he's accepted our relationship yet, I hope he does soon cause it seriously sucks not having him on my side" Sakura suddenly sulked sharing her thoughts with Bee because sometimes he gave good advice.

Bee frowned "So blondie still doesn't like it that we are together" he asked and Sakura nodded sullenly "Don't worry about it so much Sakura, he'll come around, it takes time for things like this" Bee soothed hoping to cheer his girl up so that she wouldn't be gloomy.

Sakura relaxed at that resolved to spend her time just having a good time with Bee "Just to think none of this would have been possible if I hadn't of teased you and you hadn't of teased me back" Sakura giggled lightly but was content to just leave it at that.

Eyebrow cocked, Bee glanced at the pinkette snuggled into his side, he had actually wondered if Sakura was ever going to get back at him for that little stunt but so far she hadn't done anything so maybe he was in the clear.

Glancing subtly from the corner of her eye, Sakura gave an inward snicker, there was a specific reason she had come here and that wasn't just to be with Bee, she wanted to get her revenge on him but still show him that she loved him in her own special way.

Bee repressed a shiver, he had a feeling that Sakura was plotting something called it an innate feeling or just his guts telling him to run away and hide from the pretty pinkette until everything smoothed over, but Bee was smarter than that and would face Sakura head on.

"Ready to face my big bro" Bee joked and Sakura went slightly pale, "Ahaha, don't worry the big man has come to terms, plus as soon as he see's how happy I am with ya babe, I can guarantee you that there will probably be an arranged marriage in the works" Bee teased.

A blush spread like wildfire across Sakura's cheeks and she spluttered in surprise "You really think Lord Ay would have us get married, we've only been together for about five months, that's not nearly long enough to establish a prop...mm" Bee cut her rambles off with a kiss.

"Calm down Sakura, I know you like long relationships and would like to have a long engagement" Bee pressed his hand to her cheek and grinned down at her, "Bro would have a conniption sure but I doubt he'd go against your lady kage" Bee finished and kissed Sakura again.

Sakura gradually calmed down, her shoulders losing their tension and her muscles loosening as she wrapped her arms around Bee's neck and threw herself into his kiss, whoever said she was selfish obviously didn't know that she would do anything for Bee.

"Mm" Sakura let out a soft moan before she finally pulled away "Let's go get this meeting over with" she smiled prettily at her boyfriend cuddling into Bee's side again, "What would you like to do after the meeting with Lord Ay" Sakura questioned as they walked across the Cloud Village.

Bee glanced down into Sakura's emerald eyes before rubbing his chin in contemplation "How about we go visit the hot springs and then go to the restaurant I took you to for dinner my treat" he suggested and Sakura nodded in satisfaction.

"Just what the doctor ordered" Sakura giggled drawing the attention of passerby's, who all started whispering behind their hands upon spotting Bee with her, slowly the tension that had previously left her started coming back until Sakura almost whipped around to give them a talking to.

Almost being the keyword there but Bee wrapped his arm tightly around Sakura's shoulders and held her against his side, knowing full well that if the pinkette wanted to do something him holding onto her wouldn't stop her not in the least.

"Ignore them, they just don't know what to think" Bee whispered into the shell of Sakura's ear leaning his head down so that his lips brushed against her ear, smirking when the pinkette shivered lightly in anticipation of that nights activities.

Sakura forced herself to relax for the third time and met everyone's disapproving gazes head on, Bee smiled "Thanks Bee for stopping me from doing something stupid" she murmured softly pressing herself harder into his side.

Bee glanced down and pressed a kiss to Sakura's pink hair "No worries babe, it's to be expected" he shrugged, everyone would just have to get over him being in a relationship sooner or later, or he would be having words with them.

Ay narrowed his eyes as a knock sounded on his office door "Enter" he barked out before lowering his eyes back onto his paperwork, the door swung open and Bee entered, Ay sighed in irritation before registering the second chakra.

"What are you doing here girl" Ay snapped but Sakura met his gaze with a look of her own, apparently she wouldn't be intimidated this time, "Well" he snarled but the pinkette merely gave him a flat unimpressed stare.

"Lord Ay" Sakura nodded politely doing her best not to let her temper flare at the challenge the Raikage presented "I've come to spend my vacation here with Bee, I love him" she stated bluntly and Ay blinked furiously in confusion.

Bee's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, 'Ah crap man not good' he thought, of all the girls he had to get together with it just had to be a pink haired girl with an innocent face and a killer right hook along with the Hokage's monstrous strength.

Ay was in a state of shock, he hadn't thought the girl would just come outright and say she was in love with his brother, but it did prove to him that Bee really was happy with Sakura "Fine, but don't get into any trouble or you'll be banned from coming back" he grouched.

Eyes brightening a kind smile spread across Sakura's lips "I promise Lord Raikage" she bowed politely before taking Bee by the hand and leading them from the office, closing the door behind her silently so that Ay wouldn't be further disturbed.

"Told ya bro would be cool, though you got some major guts babe, doubt even Naruto would be bold enough to do that" Bee started chattering away as they headed to the hot springs and the mixed bathing section after they had paid for a few hours.

Once in the hot water, a cat like grin spread across Sakura's lips and she stretched leisurely making sure Bee was watching, the arch of her back pushed out her assets, "Oh that feels so good" Sakura groaned loudly so that her boyfriend could hear.

Bee gulped and he licked his suddenly dry lips nervously "Hey babe if you'd like I could rub your back for you" Bee offered to distract himself, despite having been with Sakura for almost five months, they hadn't engaged in the intimate activities couples usually engage in yet.

Snickering to herself, Sakura saunters over to Bee, hips swaying from side to side enticingly and plopped down in between his legs "That would be ever so lovely" Sakura tilted her head back, and peered at Bee from beneath the fringe of her bangs.

Bee did his best to ignore the fluttering of lashes and the sultry lips that begged him to dominate them and started molding his hands to the skin of Sakura's back like he had offered "How's it feel" Bee asked when Sakura leaned back.

"Perfect" Sakura quipped feeling all the aches and pains melt away under her boyfriends capable hands once Bee stopped though Sakura turned around in his lap and smiled sweetly "Won't you let me return the favor" she pouted cutely.

'Uh oh' Bee froze and turned wary eyes on his girlfriend, he contemplated then just running and hiding but knew that if he did Sakura would win at whatever game she was currently playing "Sure if you want babe" he relented and the pinkette moved to sit behind him.

Hissing at the feel of her pressed against his back, Bee accepted his fate and groaned loudly as Sakura started kneading his back with her expert hands, like the saying went if you can't beat them join them and that's exactly what Bee did.

Sakura grinned and worked the kinks out of her boyfriends back discreetly pushing chakra into her hands, she was a medical ninja after all and there were several perks to the job especially using her chakra for more intimate means.

"How's it feel Bee" Sakura repeated the earlier question, hands coming to a stop when there were no more knots in his back, Bee turned to face her with a open expression on his face, instead of saying anything, he merely leaned forward and kissed her.

"Wonderful" Bee breathed out, pulling back slightly, he was still close enough that his lips were ghosting across Sakura's, what could he say Sakura was way to good at her job and that's why she was the Hokage's apprentice instead of someone else.

Sakura layered her lips over Bee's in one last kiss before moving to sit next to him "I'm glad I could be of some service" she gave him a sly grin, Bee grew rigid at her side and Sakura decided to lay off for a few minutes it would give him sometime to relax before she made her next move.

'This woman is going to be the death of me' Bee sulked in his thoughts, he had no idea what Sakura had in store for him but it was obviously going to be something big, if her subtle hints were anything to go by, 'Couldn't just go for a normal girl could ya' he sighed and leaned back to hopefully relax.

Nearly clapping her hands together seeing the emotions flit across Bee's face betraying his innermost thoughts, Sakura squirmed in an attempt to remain calm it was difficult but she managed, after several minutes though once Bee had sufficiently relaxed, Sakura started in again.

Bee tensed when a hot hand slid between his legs to rest against his inner thigh, his eyes darted to the side to glance at Sakura who merely smiled innocently exuding an air of calmness that deserted him at that exact moment, Bee forced himself to relax.

When Bee's attention turned elsewhere, Sakura slowly started rubbing Bee's thigh, when her boyfriend's face contorted in the telltale sign of pleasure, she abruptly stopped and Bee let out a pained groan "What's the matter Bee" Sakura asked innocently.

"Nothing" Bee got out between clenched teeth, Sakura knew exactly what was wrong with him but continued on with her innocent act, Bee cleared his throat, 'Kami, Sakura's really trying to kill me' he groaned inwardly.

Sakura waited for a few minutes, then boldly slid into Bee's lap "You know Bee" she started twirling her wet pink hair around her finger and smiling impishly as she got comfortable in her boyfriends lap "I've been thinking" Sakura inched forward slowly.

'Is this some new form of torture' Bee cringed inwardly "What have you been thinking about babe" he smiled painfully, it was getting increasingly uncomfortable as his desire for Sakura rose to new heights, whatever game Sakura was playing was going to end very soon.

Sakura got as close as she dared for the moment and blew a puff of hot air against Bee's lips to moisten them "Well, we've been together for almost five months, but the thing is we haven't been" Sakura trailed off as her nerves finally got to her.

Bee knew the moment Sakura lost whatever courage she had at the moment as she slid from his lap and cuddled into his side silently, Bee frowned and his forehead creased "Come on Sakura, the heat of the spring must be getting to ya" he stood and lifted Sakura into his arms.

Sakura gave a start as she was carried bridal style through the hot spring, Bee set her on her feet and they headed to the changing rooms, to dry and get dressed "I'm famished" Sakura admitted as they headed to her favorite restaurant in the cloud village.

It was a tiny italian restaurant that had opened up when they had first gotten together, Bee had taken her there as a sort of apology for teasing her to the point of irritation and also as their first official date as a couple together.

"Well then we shouldn't wait any longer, the reservations have already been made" Bee gave a silly bow before holding his arm out for Sakura, who quickly took it with a fond smile on her lips as she reminisced about the first time Bee had taken her out.

Though twenty minutes into the meal, Sakura became irritated, the female waitress kept flirting with Bee, even going so far as to come back even when they didn't need anything, Sakura harrumphed and crossed her arms irately giving the woman a hardened emerald glare.

Bee tensed feeling Sakura's rising anger "Look lady your nice and all but I love Sakura so could you stop acting like a love sick girl and act like the professional waitress you are" he pointed out bluntly keeping his eyes on Sakura to see her reaction to his little stunt.

Sakura's jaw dropped open slightly in shock, but quickly covered it with a tender loving smile, Bee was telling the other woman off for her sake, just so that nothing would happen, when the waitress left tear's trickling from the corner of her eyes, Sakura blushed sheepishly.

"You didn't need to do that for me you know" she turned unbelievably shy but Bee simply smiled and squeezed her hand from across the table, the rest of the meal was enjoyable and they paid equal amounts of the bill.

This time it was Bee's turn to get nervous as he led Sakura to his little apartment, Bee glanced down at his companion before steeling himself for what was to come, he was no fool, Bee knew exactly what Sakura had been hinting at earlier.

And damned if he didn't want the same thing, once inside his home though Bee was at a loss, seeing this Sakura steeled her own nerves and slid her arms around Bee's neck "It's okay Bee" she whispered sweetly in his ear before pressing her plump lips to his.

Of their own accord, Bee's arms slipped around Sakura's lithe waist to pull her snugly against his chest, he lightly swept his tongue across her lips and she opened up for him, exploring Sakura's mouth, Bee dueled gently with Sakura not quite dominating her but letting her know he wouldn't be taken lightly.

Sakura's muscles completely relaxed and she fell further into Bee, clothes started shedding after that point as the two made their way to Bee's bedroom, once on the bed, Sakura smiled nervously, "I want this, I want you" she assured him.

"I know and I promise to go slow" Bee whispered hotly trailing kisses down her slender neck to the valley between her breasts, Sakura's back arched and her blunt nails dug into his shoulder blades "Relax babe" he teased peering at the pinkette with eyes hooded in lust.

Sakura gasped when Bee's bulky frame settled between her legs "Bee" she moaned as her body grew hot from her boyfriends ministrations "Oh please" Sakura sobbed with pleasure, Bee merely gave her a smug smile that brought Sakura down from her high somewhat.

Bee tensed as Sakura's hands tangled into his white hair and then with her monstrous strength flipped him over onto his back "I'll show you why no one messes with me Bee" Sakura murmured and flicked her tongue out, Bee once again took his turn to groan.

Engulfing him in her mouth, Sakura went down slow her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were darkened in lust and her body was hot, coming back up Sakura took a moment to speak "You know Bee, this will probably the best night of my life" she giggled impishly.

Bee's hips thrust upwards as sweat beaded on his brow "Sakura, if you keep going I won't last long" he warned through clenched teeth as the pinkette continued teasing him to the point of no return, when Bee was finished, he was a hot sweaty mess of mush on his bed.

Wiping her mouth from the excess, Sakura worked to get him to up to par again, "What's the matter Bee can't take the heat" she questioned rubbing the pad of her thumb from the underneath side all the way to the tip and Bee hissed.

"You have no idea" Bee whispered darkly and Sakura found herself flat on her back Bee's body between her legs again and him resting hotly against her thigh, realizing just what was about to happen, Sakura panicked and lost her nerve for the second time that day.

Feeling Sakura's reaction to his closeness, Bee lowered himself until he could comfortably press his lips to the pinkette's in an attempt to get her to relax, molding his hands to every inch of skin he could reach, "Sorry" Sakura blurted out.

"It's okay the first time is never fun for a girl" Bee rumbled trailing his kisses across Sakura's jaw, down her slender neck and as far as he could go, "Realx Sakura, I did promise to go slow" he teased lightly mapping out every inch of skin with his hands.

Sakura could tell that Bee was telling the truth and slowly calmed down "Go ahead Bee, and it's probably better if you go fast, just be gentle" she whispered shyly squeezing her eyes shut as Bee twitched against her in anticipation.

"If that's what you want" Bee took a deep breath and surged forward, Sakura let out a tiny cry and tear's pricked at the corner of her eyes, holding still, Bee kissed away her tears and waited for the signal to move he would have stopped if Sakura had asked it of him.

Unbearable pain exploded like white light in her nether regions, kami that had hurt worse than getting a sword through the abdomen, slowly though, the pain faded until it was nothing but a dull ache "You can move now Bee" Sakura whispered in spite of her self.

Hearing the command, Bee started slowly just to get Sakura adjusted, when the pinkette started moving along with him, he picked up the pace, when something hit him like a train "What about safety" Bee asked slowing down to gentle thrusts.

"On the pill, and Bee if you slow down again" Sakura warned becoming aggressive, Bee quickly went faster, sliding in and out easily, "Oh Bee" she gasped when he hit a certain spot deep inside "Do it again" Sakura commanded and her boyfriend did just that.

Their bodies were sweat slicked and the temperature in the room had risen just as their passion had "Sakura, I'm close" Bee murmured into Sakura's ear, breath ghosting across the shell, Sakura whimpered with need and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Same" Sakura choked on a sob, she was so sensitive all of her nerve endings were on fire as the coil in her belly tightened for one last time, Bee's movements became irregular and he held himself still as he spilled himself inside of her.

At the same time, a white light of pleasure exploded behind her eyes and Sakura saw stars, several minutes later, Bee removed himself and they took a quick shower exhausted "How long have you been planning that" Bee suddenly asked.

Sakura's eyes shot open and she stared at Bee with a sort of odd understanding "For a couple of months, did you enjoy my revenge" she snickered pecking Bee lightly on the lips before curling into his strong arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Got to say it wasn't to bad, though you do realize I'll be getting back at you" Bee warned lightly, as they burrowed underneath the blankets, Sakura nodded sleepily and her eyes drooped, Bee let out a yawn and he dropped a kiss to Sakura's forhead.

e"I know and that's what makes it all the more sweeter, I love you Bee and that was my way of showing you how much I did" Sakura murmured as she slipped into a deep resting sleep, Bee quickly followed her.

The next morning, Ay crashed into his brothers home when he hadn't shown up for their early morning work out, only to freeze in shock, Bee sat up at the same exact moment and stared at Ay, Sakura thankfully was still asleep.

Eyes so wide that the whites were showing, Ay slowly backed out of his brothers bedroom, once gone, Bee swore to never tell Sakura what had just happened, there was no reason to give the pinkette incentive to beat the snot out of his brother, and Bee knew she could do it to.

A month and two weeks later, Bee walked Sakura to the gates of the Cloud Village and with a kiss farewell, she headed back to her own village "See you soon Bee" Sakura called over her shoulder with a wave and disappeared from sight.

Once she was gone, Bee turned on his heel and reverting back to his rapping persona began plotting on ways to get even, the next time he saw Sakura is when he would strike, the pinkette wouldn't even know what hit her, Bee grinned this was definitely the life.


End file.
